


The Little Things

by Jennyvermissa



Series: Morgue talks [5]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Epiphany, F/M, I finally did it, Love, Revelation, canon-divergent, i did it, i dont even know where this fits in the canon, the kiss, who cares, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyvermissa/pseuds/Jennyvermissa
Summary: Liv is bored in the morgue on a Thursday afternoon and she begins to notice the little things. I am finally brave enough to canon diverge. I don't know where this fits in the timeline. Season 2? No where really.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what people do in morgues or how americans talk (trash can? it's called a garbage bin). Written to forget the unending nightmare of season 3 Ravi, the gross bag of dicks. Enjoy.

It was 3 o’clock on a Thursday, and nobody had been murdered in Seattle for two days. Liv was coasting comfortably on the brains of a hit and run victim, killed about a week ago. With a loving family, a well-balanced personality and a run of the mill career as an education student and a barista, her brain was just the break Liv needed. Ravi had beamed when he read out the description. She had thanked him, of course, but he just told her “don’t thank me, thank Stella.”

Liv glanced around the morgue, but the slabs were clean and there were no bodies to investigate. She sighed. No way to put off paperwork then. It was always piling up, and no matter how weird the brain she was on, her A type personality always shone through enough to make her better at office work than Ravi. She sidled over to the filing cabinet and picked up the clipboard that lay on top of it. She reached over to the mug on the desk to grab a pen and glanced down at the sheets of paper in her other hand. In every printed box was Ravi’s cramped handwriting. She flipped to the next page. The records were all completed, and even labelled with which precinct they were to be sent to.

  
“Ravi!” Liv called through the office door.  
Ravi swivelled around on his chair, turning away from the microscope and screens. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, fine. Did you get us up to date on all our reports?”  
He glanced back at the computer on the desk, preoccupied. “Yep, that was me.”  
Liv stared. “What?” He frowned.  
“You hate paperwork. You never file your reports on time. You have complaints from 3 detectives about morgue records.”  
Ravi shrugged. “Yes, well. If the movie I'm watching isn’t up to a certain standard I need something else to do with my exceptional mind while I watch. It gives me something to do with my hands.” He spun back to his microscope with a twirl of his lab coat.

  
Liv wandered across the lab, shaking her head. She found herself walking towards the small kitchen, and decided it was time for a snack. Not brains, she didn’t want to waste her supply of calm and sane Stella, but she happened to know there was some leftover Chinese food in the fridge that might be edible with the help of some extra hot chilli sauce. She yanked the fridge open and searched through the containers neatly stacked in the shelves. Brightly coloured post-its stuck to many of them proclaimed “LIV’S FOOD. DO NOT EAT.” Liv noticed one post it that had come unstuck and delicately picked it up. On the back Ravi’s familiar handwriting explained that this was the brain of Don Lyman, a murdered stockbroker with a wife, a mistress, and possible antisocial personality disorder. Hurriedly sticking it back on, Liv continued to browse the fridge.

  
She idly lifted another note and read that Rebecca Forster had been drowned and could present traumatic visions, and was a primary school teacher. Pulling out the Chinese food container and her own personal hot sauce bottle, Liv noted that every brain in the fridge was labelled by owner, profession, and possible side effects. She thought back to last week’s brain, a recovering drug addict with crippling anxiety. She thought she remembered seeing Ravi watching her in concern for a few minutes, then hurrying into the kitchenette with a biro.

  
The legs of the chair shrieked against the lino floor as Liv pulled it out from the table, her food in front of her. As she ate she checked her phone, noticing a text from Ravi from this morning. It was a photo of a piece of street art, a shambling, rotting zombie dressed in glittery disco style clothes. Below, Ravi’s caption read: “it’s sad the lack of education kids these days have on real zombies.” And then: “However, you could learn a thing or two from her fashion sense.” Liv giggled, choking a little on her mouthful of excessively spicy pork. She scrolled up through her text history, smiling at the stupid selfies he would send, and the ridiculous puns he made to reply to almost everything she said. She stopped at a less jovial exchange.

L: hey Ravi, is it ok if I don’t come in today?  
R: sure, everything alright?  
L: just not feeling up to it.  
L: sometimes when the case is over the visions don’t stop.  
R: get some rest.  
R: I’ll bring another brain over once I’m finished here  
L: you don’t have to, I’ll come in tomorrow.  
R: not a problem, I’ll be there around 4

Liv blinked, and put her phone down. She stood up, dropped the empty container in the trash, and replaced the sauce bottle in the fridge. Stepping out into the empty morgue, she looked over to Ravi, still hunched over and peering into his microscope. Sensing her gaze, he straightened up, met her eyes, and tilted his head quizzically. “Alright?” he said.  
“Just fine.” She hurried back into the office, away from his curious expression. Once again sitting at the desk, she glanced at the papers strewn across it. Lab reports, chemical analyses, lists of experiments to conduct, stacked haphazardly in a loose approximation of organisation. She was stunned by the sheer volume of information he’d collected on her condition, with only 3 or 4 zombies to study and inaccurate samples of the tainted utopium. Pages of failed tests collected into one pile, while active information was spread out in the middle of the desk where he could pour over it.

  
Suddenly confused and sort of overwhelmed, Liv glanced around the room for a distraction. Ravi’s sweater lay discarded on the couch. His special kettle was tucked into the corner of the office, away from prying hands. His used mugs were scattered throughout the room, each bearing a ridiculously cheesy slogan.  
Somewhere in Liv’s brain, something clicked. She stood up.  
“Ravi! I’ve figured it out!”

  
From outside the office she heard the clatter of Ravi’s shoes on the tile, and he skidded into view, framed by the doorway. He glanced down at the results in front of her and his eyes widened. He dashed over to the desk and bent down to shuffle through the papers. “What is it? A breakthrough on the cure? What have you found?” He looked up at her and before he could say another word she put a hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him towards her.  
It wasn't the perfect kiss. Ravi remained almost motionless for its brief duration, bent down to Liv’s height. But Liv didn’t care. She felt like she had released a huge breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Something in her chest uncoiled and warmth spread out through her whole body. She could feel her fingers in the fine hair on the back of Ravi’s neck.  
After a few seconds she stepped back. For a moment Ravi didn’t move, then he straightened up, staring at her. “Liv… what was that? I mean, I thought the brain I found for you was pretty normal, but-“  
“It is.” She interjected. “Perfectly normal. Maybe a little more clear thinking and emotionally aware than I usually am.”  
“I don’t understand. Why would you…?”  
Ravi trailed off, looking away. Liv stepped closer and took his hand. His fingers tightened around her own. “Because I figured it out. I’m in love with you.”  
He stared down at her, stunned. “You are?”  
“Yes. It was obvious once I thought about it.” She met his gaze, trying to express with her eyes how she was feeling. “Ravi, you’re the best person in my life. You stood by me when no one else did, accepted what no one else could. You saw the worst of what I could be, and instead of being afraid of me you tried to take care of me. No one else has ever done so much for me. You make me feel safe. You make me smile. And you have great hair, so there’s that.”  
Gingerly, he raised a hand to touch her cheek. There was something in his eyes that Liv couldn’t quite identify, but she thought it might be awe. “Liv…”  
She forged on. “And I’m sorry to spring this on you like this, I just suddenly knew and I couldn't wait. I thought, with all you’ve done for me, the way you are with me, I thought maybe… I mean friends do things for each other too, and you’re a great friend, the best friend, but I just thought. Well, I thought-“  
Before she could finish the thought she was being pulled up and her lips were against Ravi’s again. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto her toes, but he still bent over slightly to reach her. His lips were warm and soft and firm, and she suppressed a giggle as his beard tickled her face. That would take some getting used to. Gently, she opened her mouth a little, flicking her tongue over his lips, and the kiss deepened. Without remember quite how they got there, Liv found her hands tangling in Ravi’s hair.

  
Eventually they broke apart, mostly because they were both a little out of breath and Liv’s neck was sore. Ravi slid his hands down her arms and their fingers interlocked. “I love you, Liv. I love you so much.”  
Liv felt another knot in her chest slide undone. He loved her. She wasn’t alone, or crazy. He loved her as much as she did him. “I had hoped. So why didn’t you say anything, if you knew?”  
He was staring down at their hands, locked together. His thumb idly stroked across the back of her hand. “Because I never hoped. There was Major, and then Lowell. When relationships end that traumatically they’re never really over. I never thought you would think of me… and then I’m your boss, and the zombie thing.” He glanced up awkwardly. “I kept telling myself, after I finished the cure, then I would tell you. I would give you what you wanted most and I’d finally deserve you. Of course, I’ve failed you there.”  
Liv squeezed his hands. “You haven’t failed. It’s not the easiest of tasks, it takes time, especially when you’re working practically alone with limited information. If anyone can do this, it’s you.”

  
But the thought hung there between them, the knowledge that Liv’s condition would separate them. Liv felt angry. She had figured it out, she’d seen the signs, and she had acted, and still there was something between them. She gritted her teeth. She was Liv Moore. She’d faced death and came back fine, if a little paler. She finally knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn’t going to let a little thing like being dead stop her.  
“Screw it.” She said. “Screw whatever crap is going to come between us. I don’t get to decide for both of us, but personally I want to be with you, even if there’s some things we can’t do. I love you, damn it! That’s important. That means something.”  
Ravi released one of her hands and ran a thumb along her jaw. Liv stared up at his impossibly dark eyes. “You’re right. I’d rather get to hold your hand than be with anyone else. I love you.”  
He kissed her again, gentle but persistent. This time Liv had a plan. She turned them around until her back was to the desk. Ravi realised what she was doing and lifted her up so she was sitting on the desk and almost at his height. Liv smiled through the kiss, then focussed on the task at hand.

***

Some time later, Liv was sitting on Ravi’s lap, resting her head against his jaw. His hand rubbed slow circles against her back. She felt a rumbling in his chest as he began to speak. “So what made you realise?”  
“Realise what?” Liv murmured.  
“You shouted that you had figured it out. That you were, you know…”  
“In love with you?”  
Ravi smiled and turned to kiss her forehead. “Yeah, that. What did you see?”  
Liv leant her head into the side of his neck and tucked an arm around his chest. She felt, for once, perfectly content. “Oh, you know. Just the little things.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY DID IT THEY KISSED WELL DONE GUYS WE MADE IT  
> what do we do now? I don't know. We'll see. This might be the end of this series.  
> Experience of kissing while short and falling in love written from experience.


End file.
